jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi-Kampfmeister
Jedi-Kampfmeister (oder Schwert-Meister) war der Titel eines führenden Lichtschwert-Kampfausbilders des Jedi-Ordens. Im Gegensatz zu Jedi-Waffenmeistern wurden Kampfmeister vom Hohen Rat der Jedi ernannt, nachdem diese sich als würdig erwiesen und ein außerordentliches Talent mit Waffen an den Tag legten. Es gab zur Zeit der Alten Republik immer nur einen Schwert-Meister. Dieser war ein einst sehr erfahrener Kämpfer, welcher sich später dem Lehren jüngerer Schüler widmete und eigentlich nicht mehr in Kämpfe verwickelt war.Das Buch der Jedi – Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht (Sachbuch) Geschichte Als die Jedi sich ca. 4000 VSY auf der republikanischen Hauptwelt Coruscant niederließen, entschied der Hohe Rat der Jedi einen Kampfmeister zu ernennen, der das Lehren des Lichtschwertkampfes übernehmen sollte. Es wurde bestimmt, dass es nur einen Kampfmeister zu einem Zeitpunkt gab.miniatur|links|[[Skarch Vaunk während der Blütezeit des Alten Jedi-Ordens]] Verschied dieser, oder lehnte seinen Titel ab, so trat ein neuer Kampfmeister an dessen Stelle. In den Jahren des Kalten Krieges, diente der menschliche Jun Seros als Kampfmeister des Ordens, welcher den Platz des verstorbenen Kao Cen Darach einnahm''The Old Republic Encyclopedia, der bei der Kriegserklärung des Imperiums bei Korriban getötet wurde. Aus den danach folgenden Jedi-Kampfmeistern stach Jedi-Lord Hoth heraus, der sich während des Neuen Sith-Krieges behauptete.The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Obwohl er Ende des Krieges nur auf dem Schlachtfeld zu finden war, bekleidete er trotzdem den Titel eines Kampfmeisters. Einige Jahre nach der Ruusan-Reformation und dem republikanischen Wandel, wurde Meisterin Skarch Vaunk Leiterin der Lichtschwertausbildung und somit auch neue Kampfmeisterin. miniatur|[[Kyle Katarn mit Luke Skywalker]]In den letzten Tagen der Republik, führte Meister Cin Drallig den Lichtschwertunterricht an. Als Lehr- wie Schwert-Meister lehrte er berühmte Jedi wie Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker. Gegen Ende der Klonkriege wurde Drallig von einem seiner größten Schüler, Darth Vader, ein ehemaliger Ritter, der zur dunklen Seite verführt wurde getötet. Mit Dralligs Tod endete die Linie der offiziellen Kampfmeister, da der Orden nach der Ausführung der Order 66 zerschlagen wurde. Nachdem die anschließende Große Jedi-Säuberung und der Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg vorüber war, begann Meister Luke Skywalker mit den Bemühungen zum, Wiederaufbau des Ordens. Schließlich erhob er die erste nächste Generation von Jedi zu Rittern. Wegen seiner früheren Erfahrungen in Lichtschwert-Kampf als ehemaliges Mitglied der Dunklen Jedi des Imperators, wurde Kam Solusar zum Leiter des Kampfeuinterrichts im Jedi-Praxeum. Mit der Zeit, inder Solusar Lehrer im Praxeum war, schuf er drei Ringe der Verteidigung, die die grundlegenden Prinzipien der Defensive dastellten. Kam Solusar würde den Titel des Schwertmeisters erst im Jahr 13/14 VSY verlieren, als Kyle Katarn den Titel für sich beanspruchte.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Katarn, der bereits ein erfahrener Fechter war und sich als Kampfmeister gegenüber seinen Ordnsbrüder als würdig erwies, wurde für die Einführung der drei bekannten Kampftechniken Schnell, Mittel und Stark, welche die Ausbildung neuer Schüler im Lichtschwertkampf revolutionierte, bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|[[Sora Bulq nach seiner Korumpierung durch die Dunkle Seite]] Oft existieren Jedi-Meister, bei denen es unklar ist ob diese den Titel eines Schwertmeisters trugen, da dies nie offiziell erwähnt wird, sie aber das Potenzial und den nötigen Einfluss haben: *'Anoon Bondara': Ein möglicher Kampfmeister ist der Twi'lek-Jedi Anoon Bondara, welcher der Kampfmeister vor Cin Drallig sein könnte. Bei Anoons Auftritten legte er ein überaus hohes Kampfpotenzial im Lichtschwertkampf gebündelt mit Teräs Käsi an den Tag, was ihn zu einem fähigen Kämpfer machte. Im selben Jahr, wie Anoon Bondara von Darth Maul getötet wurde, wurde Cin Drallig Kampfmeister, was diese These unterstützt. *'Raskta Lsu': Es ist auch eine Möglichkeit, dass die Echani Jedi-Meisterin Raskta Lsu die Kampfmeisterin ihrer Generation war, da sie alle Formen des Lichtschwert-Kampfs gemeistert hatte und als beste Duellantin ihrer Zeit galt. *'Sora Bulq':Als geübter Lichtschwertkämpfer, legendärer Kampfausbilder und Co-Entwickler des berüchtigten Vapaad hätte Sora Bulq, bevor er der Dunklen Seite verfiel anstatt, Cin Drallig Schwertmeister sein können. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith'' *''The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Einzelnachweise en:Jedi Battlemaster es:Maestro de Batalla Jedi ja:ジェダイ・バトルマスター Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Jedi-Kampfmeister Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Titel der Jedi